Tale of Two Yanderes
by Marichat4ever
Summary: He loved her ever since he first saw her. Though; he may love her more than he should. Lucky for him- the feelings mutual. 100% Marichat Sin, and with some Chat NoirxMultimouse


If you had asked Chat Noir when he fell in love with Marinette, he would tell you that it was the moment that he first saw her.

As the hero of Paris, he made it his job to take care of its citizens 24/7, whether it be him saving them from akuma's, or just stopping a thief from stealing a purse. He patrolled the city by rooftop every night, and he saved people every other. He was a solo act when it came to his work, but he was fine with that. He had been told that he was supposed to have a partner, but somethings got mixed up, and she apparently wasn't ready yet.

That was fine. It didn't matter to him all that much. He could do everything on his own just fine, but extra help was fine by him.

One night, he was out and about atop the roofs for patrol, when he heard a high scream.

No one else probably would have heard it that well, but with his cat ears, he was able to hear it almost too well. He rushed over to the alleyway where he had overheard it, and found a larger man holding a small teenager to a wall. It was pretty obvious what was happening, as the man was cursing at her shut up or else he wouldn't be "nice". Chat growled and pulled out his staff. He usually tried to stay down on the violence, but he had dealt with these situations before, and just because he was Chat Noir that didn't mean these guys would give up.

In the blink of an eye, Chat had hit him hard enough in the back of the head to knock him out, but just light enough to keep him uninjured. He watched in aggravation as the man immediately passed out, slowly falling from his lean on the wall. Chat shook his head with a sigh. "Honestly, these guys…" He looked up to the teenage girl with a charming smile, "Are you alright, miss…!"

Chat Noirs eyes widened as his breath caught in his throat. The girl was absolutely breathtaking, and that was an understatement!

She had dark blue, almost black, hair in pigtails, and shining bluebell eyes, shining brighter from recently shed tears. She wore a short, sleeveless, black dress with a white jean jacket atop, and black heels that held to her as she shook lightly. She gasped lightly in shock at the sight of him, and the tears she then let go turned to joy and relief.

Chat didn't know which of them moved first, but they both came close, and he held her as she hugged tightly to him, her tears falling as she sobbed. "Tha-thank you…!" Her voice was wobbly from her scare, but even still, he felt as though it rang like bells. He hugged her close, knowing it would help with her comfort. "It's alright… I'll keep you safe…" He managed to calm her enough to tell him her name and address.

_Marinette~_ Absolutely beautiful.

Was it wrong for him to already love her? Mmm... probably. Though Plagg probably wouldn't care at all. As it turned out, later that night when Adrien would tell Plagg how he felt, the cat would actually pat him on the head and give his blessing. Adrien would just believe it was due to Marinette living above a bakery, so Plagg would get extra food.

Chat Noir waited until she had calmed and he had made it clear on how gentle he was trying to treat her. He wiped her tears with deepp care before picking her up bridal style, and rushing her home. He at first insisted on taking her to her parents so that they could know what happened, but Marinette made it clear that that wouldn't fly.

"I had snuck out to go to my friends, because my parents grounded me. I'd only be in more trouble if they knew what happened." She smiled lightly, a light pink to her cheeks. "Besides, I'm fine now, and you're making sure of that…"

His smile grew as he landed on her balcony as instructed. "You're right. I am, and just in case, I'll stop by for a bit. Just a precaution, of course." It wasn't a total lie. He had a feeling she could tell, but when she smiled at this, he knew that she didn't care. "O-of course. A precaution…" They both stayed up there for a bit before his ring beeped, Plaggs signal that it was time for him to let her go. Chat sighed begrudgingly before taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "I'm afraid this is my time to leave, Marinette~ I'll stop by soon."

She blushed lightly before nodding, "R-right…" She was about to turn to go inside before swiftly turning to him and kissing his cheek. His eyes widened when she smiled to him shyly, "Thank you, again. Good night Chat Noir."

She turned and rushed down into her room, leaving him staring after her in shock, and absolute bliss.

* * *

Just as he said he would, he visited each of the following nights. The first night, he had found her waiting on her balcony for him in a long nightdress, and he had teased her of being like a princess. Needless to say, the nickname stuck.

They both said his visits were just for precaution, but nothing they spoke on would agree. They told each other of their lives. Seeing as he never knew many people as Adrien, he was able to disclose her in more information than he would have if he knew her as a civilian. He made sure not to go too far into it so that she would be able to pinpoint him, but then again, that didn't matter much to him.

He told her of his family work and his being homeschooled, and she told him of her dreams of being a fashion designer and her friends at school. She would bring him sweets from the bakery each time, and they would sit together, talking for hours until Plagg would push him to leave.

Chat had been visiting for about two weeks now, and eventually was let inside. When he had arrived that thursday night, Marinette had rushed to him pleading for his help, asking if he was good at physics. Well, when he told her of how it was one of his best subjects, he wasn't given the time to comprehend anything as Marinette dragged him down into her room. Not that he had a problem with it, but when they had gone through the trapdoor, well… Marinettes bed was what they landed on, and when he had tripped in after her, her had landed, lying, hovering over her by only an inch distance.

The two had stared up at one another in shock before a deep red covered both of their cheeks. The back of Marinettes hand covered her mouth as she turned her head to avoid eye contact. "I-i, umm… Sorry, I d-didn't mean to-"

"No-no, it was my fault! I-i-i should've been more careful-"

"No, I had pulled you in out of the blue, this is on me." He couldn't help his smirk, "Don't you mean; that _I'm_ on you~?"

There was a short silence before Marinette had to hold back a small laugh at this, "Y-you dork! That was horrible, never say that again!"

"Ah, but it managed out a laugh from you, princess~ I think I should do this again soon."

She pushed him off gently and had him come down to her desk, and he worked to help her with her homework. As it turned out, when Marinette had complained of being bad at physics, there was no overdramatics. She was absolutely horrible at it. The difference between the two was that he worked better with numbers and calculations, while she was the creative one. For her sake, he'd try and help her with all of her classes whenever he had the time.

They worked on her physics studies until almost two in the morning, until Marinette had actually fallen asleep beside him, her head falling to his shoulder. He chuckled and picked her up into his arms like he oh so loved, and brought her up to her bed. As he laid her down and pulled the blanket over her, she gave a small stretch in her sleep, arms going high above her, riding her shirt up enough to show her pale, smooth, stomach.

Chat felt his cheeks heaten as his eyes immediately followed the line of her stomach. He found himself examining her body and curves. Her chest wasn't all that big, but even still, those breasts looked like they would fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. It took everything in him to stop himself from testing said theory. His eyes dragged back down her stomach before leading to her small shorts, which he was starting to contemplate were really just underwear by how much skin they showed. He looked to the dip of them between Marinettes thighs and had to keep himself from moaning at how good it looked to his eyes.

Honestly, his princess was evil. This was cruel and unusual punishment on his hormones, as he could feel himself growing hard at the sight. Well' he could chalk this up to his list of fantasies of her.

When he eventually stopped himself from ogling her body, he rushed himself home. When he detransformed and fell face first onto his bed, Plagg flew over with a cheshire sized grin as he cackled. "Man, do you have it bad! Just wait; the territorialist part is just kickin' in kit."

Adrien didn't even try to think on this as he just allowed sleep to take over him.

Over the next months weeks, he hadn't been able to visit her as often. She understood, as he explained how his father was pushing more work on him, deciding to rearrange his timetable so that his photo shoots for the next few months would be later on in the day and evening. People were demanding sunset photos and ones later in the night.

Chat Noir was able to still visit her, of course, but now there visits were put to once every two to four days. Whenever it came to this, he would end up staying longer than they had previously stopped at. Plagg was being kinder, knowing how Adrien loved Marinettes time, and allowed for his chosen to have an extra length of time when visiting her. Of course, Adrien had also persuaded him with a deal of 3 wheels of camembert after each Balcony visit.

However, he hadn't been completely honest with his princess. With how his schedule was really set up, he could probably visit every other night. But instead, he decided to use the extra nights to do something else…

One night, when he was planning to visit her, he had last minute decided against it, as he had to get home quickly after to take care of himself. One of his greatest fantasies had come true.

Just as he had landed on a rooftop across the street, he had frozen in place when he looked through her window. Standing there in all her sweet, naked glory, Marinette walked out of her bathroom in nothing but a towel. Chat didn't know what had compelled him to do it, but he eventually brought himself to pull out his baton to open it and have a closer look.

Her hair was down and wet, but it was partially dried enough to not be sticking and stringy. It was down on her bare shoulders as she held a black bathroom towel around her. She had droplets of water still on her as he watched her slowly open her towel. His breath hitched when he caught the swelling pink of her breasts, and the paler skin of her entire body. His eyes hung on her chest before slowly moving down to her nether regions. He inhaled sharply and had to keep himself form wailing at the spectacular sight.

Completely shaven, she was beautiful as she spread her legs to dry her thighs. He watched almost too happily as her hand brushed over her folds, and he had to turn to go back to the safety of his room when he caught sight of her sweet(and no doubt to be delicious) nub.

When he had rushed into the shower after detransforming, Plagg hadn't stopped laughing at him for hours. Now, whenever he had time to visit Marinette, and yet didn't, he would spend it watching her every movement from afar. Honestly, he would admit to being a pervert here, as he took pictures of her whenever he was given an amazing view.

At one point, he was given the miraculous gift to find her pleasuring herself in bed. He hadn't been able to hear her moans, sad as it was, but he was pleased in the end when he was able to videotape her actions.

Now, Chat was sitting back on his princesses chaise with her sitting on his lap, her head rested back on his shoulder as they watched a movie on her laptop. If Chat was asked what he was watching, he wouldn't be able to answer that. He was staring at the screen, but his mind was too focused on the way Marinettes hands brushed through his hair, as his own moved graciously up and down her sides. Every now and then one of them would kiss the others cheek, both calm as they enjoyed the others presence.

Over the last few weeks, both had gotten rather close. They would kiss the others cheek of forehead, and a few times he'd gotten away with nipping at her neck. They would both fall asleep together in her bed, not caring when they're limbs became entangled with the others. Just as well, like how they were at the present moment, Chat would be able to hold her close to him, even placing her on his lap, leaving no space between them. Though she didn't know it, this was honestly one of his excuses to feel her up more.

He had become overly lustful for her body, love, attention, and etc.. He wanted all of it.

Chat turned his attention to her neck and placed his open mouth onto it, feeling her twitch in surprise underneath him, but she didn't comment or pull away. He heard her let out a slow breath and he continued. His tongue swiped her neck as he sucked and nipped at her.

In his arms, Marinette shivered lightly at the sensation. When he had finished placing the hickey on her and pulled away, she turned her head and placed featherlight kisses on his cheek. "Chaton…"

He hummed and turned to capture her lips. Her eyes shone as she turned her head lightly, causing him to miss and hit her neck once more. He groaned, "Princess~"

She blushed deeply, "Chat, I-"

"_**AKUMA ALERT! AKUMA ALERT!"**_

Both of them jumped in fright as the alarm went off on her phone and laptop. Chat sighed in annoyance as Marinette pulled from his hold and pressed a button on her laptop, the news coming up.

"-an akuma that seems to call itself 'Starstruck', appearing to target the Louvre."

Chat groaned as he came to a stand. "Damn it, Hawkmoth! You sure got timing…" Marinette blushed at this before letting a giggle escape her. "Don't worry, Chat. I'll see you soon, okay?" She kissed his cheek before pushing him to leave.

When he returned later that night, he jumped down onto her bed with a humm. "Purr-incess! Can we return to-... Oh."

Chat and Marinette stared at one another, both frozen in place, as the female of them was standing there in nothing but a towel. Her eyes widened in horror as she squeaked and held her towel closer to her body. "C-c-c-c-chat! I-i didn't think you'd be here for another hour!"

Chat Noir didn't even bother trying to hide it as he calmly looked down to the end of her towel, which sadly ended just an inch below her flower. "I got let out of work early. Sorry, didn't mean to drop in when you were going to change." Marinettes eyes narrowed at his falling gaze. "You don't look sorry, pervy cat. Close your eyes, alright?"

He made a show of covering his eyes, but as soon as he heard her turn around, he lifted his hand with a wide smirk. His baton was immediately pulled out and put onto video as he watched her drop her towel. Her back stayed to him the entire time as he watched her change. It took everything in him to not rush behind her and grab at her ass as she bent down to grab her fallen shirt.

"You chose a bad time, Kitty. I won't be able to hang out until tomorrow."

"Hmm? Why not tonight?"

Marinette sighed as she finished changing. "My friend, Alya, was convinced by Lila to sneak into some club, and they both insist on me coming." Chat covered his face and hid his baton when she turned his way again, "Wait, don't you and Lila hate one another?" He received a small yep. "Why then? Shouldn't Alya understand you're uncomfortable with it?"

"Apparently not. Lila's a huge liar, and has been tricking Alya and everyone into following her every command. Lila told her to bring me, and I'm wondering why. Lila knows I hate her and her lies, and she hates me back." Chat frowned at this. He had a bad feeling about what would happen. Just in case, he'd be following them. He didn't trust Lila in the least.

* * *

He was right to follow them. Just as he thought, Lila's intentions were bad. No- horrible!

Lila had gotten Alya intoxicated slightly but luckily, Nino found them and took his girlfriend home. Marinette had also been intoxicated, though against her will, and Lila had pushed her to walk home alone. Moments after Marinette walked down the streets alone, Lila sent an older, bruly man her way. Chat could see from afar that the man would do nothing good for his princess.

He followed behind, trying to control the obsessed animal within him, until he saw the man push his little Marinette into an alleyway. Chat's blood boiled when he heard her strangled cries for him to stop, while the man she called to ignored her for his own pleasure. Chat had no doubt that Plagg would be giving him an earful for it later on, but that didn't matter no. He had to do it.

Chat jumped into the alleyway, causing both people to look to him in shock. "Well, well, well. What do you think you're doing?" He stepped closer to the pair, a sinister smile etching onto his face. "If I were you, I'd be letting go now."

When the man refused to cooperate(typical), Chat didn't think twice of hitting him hard upside the head with his staff. This wasn't like one of his hits that he commonly gave. No. This way hard, and meant to break some wasn't in the very least sorry when he heard the man cry of pain. He didn't stop though, as he hit the man at least thrice more. This man had tried to take _his_ princess, and now he would pay.

When the man was left bloody and unconscious on the ground, Chat finally gave it a rest. He froze upon realization of what he had done. He wasn't fearful of what he did though; the problem was that Marinette was right there.

Would she be scared? Horrified? Would she hate him for nearly killing the man?

Chat looked to her and waited for her response to his actions. She stood frozen against the wall, her head down casting a shadow over her face. "Chat…" He turned to look away again, too scared of what he would hear. "Chat… Chaton." He tensed at the nickname and shakily faced her. "Princess, I-"

He was interrupted when Marinette flew towards him, hugging him tightly as silent tears fell from her eyes. A smile graced her face. "I'm alright, kitty… Thank you."

She stroked his face gently, showing him that she wasn't upset with or afraid of him. Chat couldn't get any more lucky. He pulled away just enough to look into her eyes and smiled gently, "Mari… Princess; please be mine. I won't allow anyone else to have you." Her smile nearly blinded him as she gasped, "Yes. I'm yours, Chat. Only yours."

With that, he kissed her like he needed to. Like he would for the rest of his life, so help him god.

Chat held Marinette in his arms happily as he brought her home. As soon as they landed on her bed, neither was sure if it was an accident when Marinette landed on her back beneath him. Chat Noir hovered above her with a growing smirk. "Gods, you're beautiful." She giggled at his words before shyly bringing his face closer. "Chat, I… I want to be yours…"

He blinked a few times before staring at her owlishly. "You- you mean-?!" She nodded with a blush staining her face, making him smile all the wider.

"Finally!" He shot forward, and planted his lips to her own all too happily.

She gasped in surprise, allowing him to enter her mouth with his hot and slick tongue. She groaned when their tongues pushed and prodded into each other's territory. His hands roamed over her body with free reign, and she knew that nothing could stop him. Not that she wanted that.

Marinete smiled as he pulled back to move to her neck. "Chaaaat~" He nipped at her neck, smiling at the hickey he had left earlier that day. "_**Mine**_."

She nodded frantically as he continued. "Yours! I'm all yours, Chaton!" She allowed for him to grab around her waist, and pulled her body to push against his own. No doubt, she had to be able to feel his length. Even through the suit, it pushed to her panties as his hand moved the end of her short dress up to her hips.

Marinette sighed blissfully as he kissed down to her chest. He pulled the dress off of her all too happily. "That's right. And that will never change, understand Purrincess~?"

Marinette smiled languidly at this as she held her arms high above her, showing her agreeance to him. "Yes, Chaton… I wouldn't want it any other way." She was all too happy when he started to unzip his suit.

* * *

Marinette laid in his arms, clad in only her panties and bra. It was early in the morning, as she would be leaving for school in about a few hours. The sun hadn't even started to rise.

Chat leaned down and kissed her forehead happily. "Ma minette~"

She turned with a small giggle, showing her to have been awake. "Dear god, that was cheesy, Chaton! Are you really using that from now on?" He nodded happily, "Well it's true, if last night was any indication."

She groaned and pulled to sit up, pulling the sheet to cover her chest despite her bra still being on. They had gone far, but not to any extreme lengths to worry over. Hell, she hadn't even seen or touched his length, and Chat wanted to be buried deep inside of her! Was it so wrong for him to want to mate with her?

...Okay, maybe a little. She was still in highschool after all; but still! He wanted to claim her for himself.

"Alright, Chat. Time to go home. I'm sure Plagg wants to recharge, huh?"

As if to agree with the girl, Plagg sent the ring to its first beep, making his chosen groan in annoyance. "Damn it- fine. I'll be back when you finish school, got it?" He sat up and reached out, sucking her neck again. SHe blushed deeply as he pulled away. "W-why did-?"

He smirked victoriously to her, "The hickies I had left were starting to fade."

As he ran out and away from her house, he laughed as he heard her shouts after him. "You mangy alley cat!"

* * *

When Chat Noir arrived on her balcony, he froze in horror at the sight that met him.

Marinette gasped at the sight of him before frantically trying to wipe away her tears. She was standing at the railing, wearing a large white robe over her outfit. "C-chat-! I completely forgot, I'm sorry I-"

"Who did this?"

Merinette looked to him in surprise and confusion, before gasping slightly at the enraged look on his face. He didn't know who had made her so upset and cry, but they would pay. Marinette blushed lightly at his care for her before avoiding his gaze embarrassed. "I-it's nothing, really… I'm overreacting, I'm sure."

Chat shook his head as he stepped closer and held her chin with one hand, turning her face to look to his own sternly. "Marinette. Tell me what happened, and who did it."

Marinette could see the rage in his eyes,and she didn't know what came over her to make her love it so much. She told him everything. All that Lila had done, and how she had threatened her in the bathroom a week before. She told him of how Lila's lies had gotten everyone to turn on the poor bluenette. Lastly, Marinette pulled out her phone and showed him one of Lila's texts to her.

"She sent it about ten minutes ago…" Chat took the phone and looked over it carefully, his jaw tightening as his gaze turned to a swift glare. "Princess, it's one thing for her to threaten you about your friends; but this is worse. She's bullying you, saying for you to kill yourself! This is nowhere near you 'overreacting'!"

She watched in surprise as he grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her into her room, throwing her down phone as he had her sit up on the bed. He kissed her deeply, before pulling away to give a sad smile. "I'll take care of it, alright, Purr-incess?"

He was happy when he received a small giggle at the pun. "Alright, Chaton. Don't be long though, okay? Earlier, I wanted for you to cheer me up; so~"

His eyes widened when she started to untie the robe, her smile shy yet seductive. Chat gasped when he saw the black lingerie piece she wore, all lace and leather. It was small and tight on her, with black cat socks that went to her thighs and a black choker with a gold bell and _sweet jesus, how hadn't he seen that sexy collar earlier?!_

"Whenever you're done; I'll be waiting~"

Holy Miraculous, he didn't think that words were enough to get a boner.

Chat kissed her swiftly before basically running away to take care of what he needed to do, hearing her giddy laugh as he rushed away.

He sighed contented at her laughter, before his giddy smile turned to a stone hard glare. Lila was going to pay for what she did. He would make sure of it.

No one messed with his princess.

* * *

Marinette sat happily on her bed, her laptop opened for some last minute research. She had a pretty good idea of what would be happening tonight between her and Chat, but she needed to prepare herself for anything else that may happen. She was reading a few articles from some other teenage girls, over what had happened on their first time.

She didn't know what it was, but something about all the reading was making her even more horny. She didn't know that reading about others experience could get someone so riled up.

Suddenly, a knock came on her trap door window, and Marinettes smile grew even more. She closed her laptop and opened the door. "Comein, Chat. I'll go set this down." She climbed down and placed her laptop onto her desk as Chat walked in over to her from behind. "Princess…"

The moment she let go of her laptop, Chat grabbed roughly at her hips and turned her around, his lips smashing to her own. She gasped into him, his tongue forcing itself into her, pushing for the greater power and dominance.

Marinette shook lightly in his hold, her eyes wide in shock from the sudden hunger Chat held. He pushed her back so that she was standing against her desk, her hands grabbing tightly to the edges as she tried to keep standing. She gasped for air as he pulled back, "C-chat-!"

It was no use. He pressed his mouth to her again, his fingers and claws digging into the leather of her lingerie. Okay, was it that much of a turn on for him? To think that she had almost considered putting on faux cat ears.

She pushed him away by the shoulders, but only enough to make an inch distance. "Chaton, wait… Wha-what's wrong? You can't just pass this off as lust. You're mad. Why?" She frowned more when she saw the guilt that flashed through his eyes. He glanced to her laptop for a moment before looking up to her sadly. "Please Princess… You can hate me, forever- I don't care. But please… don't blame yourself…"

Before she could question what he was talking about, Chat had grabbed her laptop and opened it up. He logged into a website on Paris' crime updates. The newest thing wasn't even twenty minutes old. They were still going live at that moment by the looks of it.

Chat pressed play slowly, avoiding Marinettes eyes.

"-ind a scene of gruesome killing. The police arrived about fifteen minutes ago, when Miraculous Hero Chat Noir called them to the scene." Nadja was standing there with a crowd of onlookers and police holding them back. It was dark on the street near an abandoned looking shack, with red blood splatters coming from the door. Police were conversing near it. "Noir had heard screaming and rushed to the scene, to find the killer gone, but one Lilla Rossi, slaughtered to death inside."

Marinette remained frozen, her hand slowly coming up to cover her mouth out of shock. "Chat…"

Officer Roger walked up with a sorrowful look. "We can't show images of the scene yet, but… We can allow this one. If anyone knows what it could mean, or who its referring to; we ask that you come to us at the police station immediately." He held up a recently printed photo from inside the shack. "This was found on the wall behind Ms. Rossi. It can't yet be confirmed, but it seems clear what it was drawn out with…"

MArinette felt a tear in each of her eyes as she looked to the picture. On the walls of the wooden shack, the words were painted in the red blood of Lila Rossi: "_**For my beautiful Princess~**_"

Chat ended the video and slowly closed the laptop, neither him nor Marinette saying a word. He could see the tears in her eyes, no doubt from the horror of what he had done. Chat sighed sadly, knowing that he had pushed his luck too far. Marinette would probably never look at him again, and would definitely turn him in for his sin. "Marine-"

"Will they find out it was you…?"

He blinked in surprise before frowning. "No. Plagg helped make sure that they can't trace anything. The suit makes it so that there's no fingerprints or DNA in general. I had also checked for any citizens nearby and security measures. The most they could get off of his weapon, but it looks like a knife no matter what they look for. It was just the claws and baton though…"

Marinette was silent before nodding lightly, "Chat…" He waited for her yelling or shouts, her pushing him out or calling the police… It never came.

He froze, his eyes wide in shock, when she turned to face him. Her hands cradled his head as she smiled to him, the tears in her eyes that of pure joy. "Chaton…" She pulled his shocked form closer, kissing his lips gently before saying quietly into his mouth. "Thank you…"

That snapped him from his daze, his hands shakily coming to her waist as he looked into eyes. "You- you're not upset? Disgusted? Horrified of my actions?"

Marinette giggled and pressed herself closer to his body. "Oh~ My sweet little kitten~ I could never be upset with you, nor your love. I love it…" He felt a fire burn hot within his heart when she kissed him again, and as much as he was blessed and happy with her sweet kisses- he wanted more. He was hungry with desire, and if she truly wanted the monster hidden inside him, he would give it to her.

Chat pushed his mouth hard to her own once more, happy when she seemed to allow him the control, no resistance at all. He lifted her into the ari, her squealing happily into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She cupped his face as his own hands clutched her ass. Neither cared if it was to keep her held securely, or to just grope at her. Chat leapt up to her bed and pressed her down all too happily., a grin wide on his face as he looked down to the black lace and leather. "Too good. To think I'd receive such a pretty, slutty, hot little princess?"

She gasped when his face came down to her chest, his teeth pulling at the string at the front that kept the piece tightened over her chest. When he pulled it, the knot came undone and he easily bit into the fabric, pulling it down to reveal her now bare breasts. She gasped as the cold air touched her nipples, making them harden immediately.

Chat groaned at the sight, his mouth taking on of them in as he sucked. Marinettes hands flew to his hair, clutching it in clusters as her legs tightened around him. "Ch-chat!"

He only continued on his exploration, His hands moved the leather and lace off of her, making sure to keep her cat socks on fro his own pleasure. When the piece was fully off, he pulled back to look at her full body.

"Sweet Miraculous, Princess…"

Marinette moaned as she laid there beneath him, her bare arms holding themselves above her to allow him free roam. He could easily see that she was well built yet still so skinny and small. Her thighs just the perfect thickness of muscle as they came smooth and slick from her sweet wetness spilling from her pussy. He groaned at the sight of the sweet flower. "Open. Now."

She knew what he wanted, and she obliged immediately, exposing her small bud to his eyes as he looked down to her in pure hunger. "Fucking hell." He jumped off the bed and turned the lights off, making her sight go dark. "C-chat-?"

She stilled at the sound of a zipper going down as he neared her.

"I'm taking what's mine, Purr-incess. And if I recall correctly; you promised that you belonged to me. So that makes you, mine." She felt him crawl over her body. "That makes your tits, mine." His eyes and hands skimmed down her sides, stopping at her hips. "That makes your curves, mine." He looked down to the area between her thighs and she gulped at his wide grin. "And that makes _this_-" His hand cupped her heated flower.

"**Mine**."

* * *

**A/N: Woohoo! I was so happy to get this out there. More sin coming soon, and Marinette will be given a miraculous.**

**The other heroes are around also, but Chat Noir is the main one, and he doesn't know their identities(Minus Chloe, who revealed to all of Paris). Alya and Nino know each other's still.**


End file.
